The Masked Silhouettes
by MagiPop
Summary: Philippines is just your typical shy school girl. . . Until Taiwan suggests they start a band Will she be able to keep her regular school girl image? or will the most popular guy in the school fall in love with her? Will anyone find out their secret? * * * PiriHon, MeiRou,SingaYao, LeiChao
1. Chapter 1 - Wha?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own their characters**

**Includes the Philippines (Maria De La Cruz) and the other Asian countries **

**The songs they sing aren't mine either (Some of them includes cussing)**

**Singapore's name is Singa (just deal with it)**

**This was inspired by the movie called 'Radio Rebel'**

**PAIRINGS: **

_**Philippines x Japan, PiriHon**_

_**Taiwan x Hong Kong, MeiRou**_

_**Vietnam x Thailand, LeiSem**_

_**Singapore(Female) x China, SinYao**_

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

It was a peaceful day in the Hetalia World Academy (Sorry if I stole the name from other peoples Fics)

The Asian class were quiet

The European Class was rambling as usual

The African Class were doing their work quietly

And Oceania Class was. . . boring-ish

everything was peaceful

"Ate!" A boy named Luzon ran to her desk

"Ano ba?" Maria asked still looking at her book (Translation: 'What is it?")

"Can I borrow your notes, please?" He pleaded his sister

"Here" she sighed as she gave him, her notes

"Salamat ate!" He said hugging his sister (Translation: Thank you)

Maria just smiled at him

You see Luzon represented one of the major islands in the Philippines, Just like his 2 younger brothers Visayas and Mindanao (I used to live there! :D)

So Maria treats them as if they were her sons (Even though shes too young)

Maria was a shy girl and by shy I mean SHY

She always sat in the back of the class so the teacher would -Hopefully- not call on her to answer the equations

"Piri-tan!" Mei(Taiwan) came over

"What?" I asked her quietly

"We should-" she was suddenly interrupted by the teacher who just came in

"Alright everyone, please take your seats!" She said putting her books and folders down

"I'll talk to you later" She whispered to Maria

"Okay..." she whispered back

When the teacher started talking she looked at Japan

He was right across from her

Maria really liked Japan. He was like her older brother, but she knew that a nerd like her would NEVER get a chance with one of the most popular guys in the school

HE'S EVEN IN A BAND! (called "Syan")

**{sometime later~)**

The bell rang and everybody took their things

"Remember to study for the test tomorrow!" she said to the class

Everybody groaned and left the class

While Maria was walking she was suddenly surprise-hugged by Taiwan

"Uwaahh!" she yelled in a low enough voice for only She and Taiwan heard

"Piri-Tan, follow me!" she said taking her hand

"W-where are we going?" she asked Taiwan as she pushed her glasses (Yep!Glasses)

"The garden with Lein andSinga~!" she said as she entered the garden

"Hello Philippines" Lichtenstein greeted her as she passed by them

Vash just waved at her

"Hello!" she said being pulled by Taiwan

"Mei, Piri!" She saw Lein wave at them

"H-h-hello!" she said trying to catch her breath

"Hello" Singa said

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us, Mei?" Lein asked

"Well... Lets go in my room first!" She said " C'mon!"

**{Mei's Room}**

When they got inside they asked her what she wanted to ask them

"Well...I wanted to know if you wanted to...Start a band" she exclaimed happily

Maria spit out the water she was drinking

"What's wrong, Piri? Are you not happy?" Singa asked her whilst patting her back

"Well its just that …" she started

"But, what?"she asked her

"I'm just... too scared!" she said hugging her knees

"Why?" Taiwan asked "I mean, you have been in front of a HUGE crowd before"

"Its just that... I don't want ANYONE to know its me" She said sadly

"What why?" Lein asked in shock "Don't you want to be popular?"

"Thats just it! I DON'T want to be the middle of attention!" she said

"ohh~" they all said in unison

"Well...How about we wear masks?" Singa suggested

"How are we supposed to sing in a mask?" Piri asked while the other 2 nodded

"I MEAN a mask that people in masquerades wear" she said showing them 4 masks

They were made out of metal, it covered the eyes and the upper part of the head

"How are we supposed to see in this?!" Taiwan asked Singa

"They can't see our eyes, but we can still see them" she pointed to the eye part "The part that covers are eyes is made out of small mirrors"

"Huh?" they all questioned her

"They'll only see their reflection even though we can see them" She said with a vein popping out

The 4 girls all put on their masks

"Oh hey! you're right!" Taiwan said looking at the masked girls

"Wow" Piri said in awe

"Since when did you make these?" she asked Singa

"I got bored" she shrugged

"But, what if they recognize us by our hair?" Maria asked brushing her hair

"hmm... Well, i did make some wigs." Lein said as she went into her closet (Lein is Mei's roommate)

"W-why did you make wigs?" Maria asked

"Well... it was a hobby I picked up" she said still rummaging through her closet

The 3 girls dropped their sweat

"HERE IT IS!" Lein said holding a wide tray with 10 wigs

"W-w-w-where the hell do you even make this?!" Taiwan said looking a bit -oh who am I kidding- she was REALLY creeped out

"Just pick one!" Lein yelled at them

Vietnam choose a medium height greenish-cream color wig

Singa choose a long red and gold wig

Taiwan choose a long Pink and white streak wig

And Piri choose a Long blonde with pink streak wig

"Lets try them on!" Lein said giving use the things we need to keep it on

Taiwan just looked at the wig intensely

**{A few minutes}**

"Ta~Da!" Lein came out wearing her wig

She put a star barrette in it

"AhhH! Kawaii!" Lein said

Taiwan was put her wig in pigtails and put a lollipop bow on each tail

Next came Singa

she put her wig in a bun and put chopsticks in it

"EEEE!" Mei squeed happily at her hair

"Your turn Piri!" Lein said

Maria came out She was wearing her wig down and did nothing special

"Aiyahhh!" Mei said scolding Piri

"Ano?" she asked them (Translation - What?)

"Take off your glasses" She said pointing to her glasses

I wear glasses so I won't have anyone saying "You're so pretty" or "You look ugly"

"I-I d-don't want to!" Maria said keeping her glasses on

"Do you even need glasses?" Taiwan asked me

"W-well n-no..." She said looking down at the floor

"Than take them off! Here!" she said taking off her glasses and gasped

**ERMERGERD! I wonder what happened?**

**Me : I wonder what Maria looks like**

**Taiwan : hehehe she's so-**

_***SLAP***_

**Vietnam : Oi! Don't go spoiling other peoples surprises!**

**Taiwan : Grrrrrr!**

_***The start fighting***_

**Me : *Sweatdrop* S-should we stop them?**

**Singapore : Nah, they look busy**

***Sigh* I hope you like this chapter**

**Please Review -Unless you have nothing nice to say than don't say it! **


	2. Chapter 2 - ERMERGERSH!

**New chapter people! :D **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia -_-**

**EDIT: I edited a few things becuz it must've been OBVIOUS who sang the song and shtuff**

* * *

****Taiwan'sPOV****

When I took off Maria's glasses we all gasped

"ARE YOU STILL MARIA?!" Vietnam asked shocked at her beautiful appearance

"Kyaahhhhh~! My sister is even more beautiful than me!" I said happily

"How come you never should us your face without your glasses?" Singa asked her with a light blush painted on her face

"I-Its just that ever since I started getting bullied because of my looks I-I started w-wearing g-glasses" She stuttered

"WHO BULLIES YOU?!" Vietnam said taking out her paddle

"N-n-no it was when I was in Middle school- t-they weren't countries though" she said as she twirled her thumbs

"Ohh~" I said "I get it now!"

"Well lets just talk some more tomorrow" Singapore said as she yawned

"Okay!" I yawned as they stood by the door

"Night!" I said while stretching

* * *

****Japan'sPOV****

"Ughhhhh" China groaned as we got in the limo

"Another day, another concert" I said putting an ice pack on my head

"Those fangirls sure are aggressive" Thailand said massaging his temples

"You can say that again" Hong Kong said closing the door as he got in

We're a popular, up and coming band called "Syan"

I am the lead vocalist

Hong Kong and Thailand both play the bass

and China is on the drums

"Why do we always have work?" Thailand said moving like a gummy worm

"Its part of being famous" Hong Kong said drinking tea

"Thats true,~aru!" China said eating the cookies the fangirls made us

"You DID get the guard to eat those right?" I asked China who was stuffing his face with them

"Noph! Puht I sink it ish" He said with his mouth full of cookies

"Please keep your mouth shut" Hong Kong said as he wiped away the crumbs that landed on his face

It was already **7:00 PM **by the time we got to the school

We all said goodbye and went to our rooms

I was about to enter my room until I heard someone sing

* * *

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I'm needin'**_

_**Everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny **_

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love**_

I heard the sound coming from the music room

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see...**_

* * *

I knocked on the door . . . No answer

I opened it and saw a beautiful Hofner guitar **(A/n: go google it if you don't know what it looks like) **it was colored blue and red ,with white stars and yellow strings

The beautiful design reminded me of someone special

It reminded me of Piri

I love her, but I don't want her to get hurt because of me

Ever since the war we had a LONG time ago I try to keep a distance

I promised to protect her . . . but I failed

So, it'd be safer if to stay away

I sighed and left the empty room

* * *

****Philippines'POV****

"Oh, shit that was close!" I sighed as the Japanese man left the room

"Why did I have to sing so freely like that?" I smacked my forehead at my stupidity

Taiwan told me not to sing so they won't recognize my voice

I got out of the closet, took my guitar and ran out of the room

.

.

.

**~NEXT DAY~**

I woke up the next day and did my usual routines

when school was over Taiwan grabbed my hand and dragged me to the garden with Singapore and Vietnam

"Hi!" Vietnam said smiling at us

"HEYYYY!" Taiwan greeted

"Hello!" I said sitting down

"Oh yeah! I signed us up for the talent show competition!" Vietnam said

"What name did you use?" I asked her

"The Masked Silouettes" Singapore said

"Why?" Taiwan asked

"Because we're like the people who come out of nowhere and start singing, and BESIDES we're gonna wear masks!" SHe said

"That makes sense" I said

"...Hey...Have you ever got the feeling that we're being watched?" Singapore asked us as she looked around the area

"Yeah...I kinda do..." I said breaking the silence

"We should just talk about our plans for the whole "Band" thing" Lien said handing us a sheet of paper

"What do we need-" Suddenly a figure fell from a nearby tree

"Owww..." We all looked at a certain Hungarian

"H-h-hey g-guys. . ." She said waving at us

" . . .D-d-did you h-hear us?" Mei asked her

"Ummmm... YEP!" She said smiling awkwardly at us

"Welp... Now that you know what we're talking about, you have to help us with it" Singa sighed

"NO PROBLEMO!" Hungary said happily

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked her

"Umm,HELLO?! I am the President of the Broadcasting club! I can tell other people about you guys so-" She was cut off by Mei

"But, our identities are supposed to be kept secret!" She whispered

"O-ohh...Heh, sorry" Hungary sweatdropped

"How about you help us with spreading the word about us or play our songs all over the school?" Lien suggested

"Yeah!" Mei agreed while Singa and I nodded

"I should start spreading the news RIGHT NOW! I'll see you later~!" She said skipping away happily

Once she left we all sighed and got back to work and shtuff

I am the Lead singer and the back up guitarist

Taiwan and Singapore were the Guitarists

And Taiwan was the Drummer

"Good! We're finished!" Taiwan said in a happy voice

"But, who will make the songs?" I asked them

They all looked at each other,looked at me and smiled

I just had a question mark above my head

"You'll write 'em!" Mei said patting my head

"EHHH!?" I said in a surprised voice

"AKO?! HINDI KO ALAM ANG STEPS TO WRITING A SONG!" I said defending myself (Translation : _ME?! I DON'T KNOW THE STEPS FOR WRITING A SONG!) _

"Don't worry, SIngapore will help you!" Taiwan said patting Singa's back, causing her to spit out her tea

"O-okay. . ." I sweatdropped

I looked at my watch and gasped

"I gotta go now! I promised Vash I would tutor Liechtenstein!" I said running away

"BYE!" They said in unison as I left

**~ HETALIA! ~**

* * *

****Switzerland'sPOV****

I looked at the clock that was in the library

"Is she late big brother?" Liechtenstein asked me

"No . . .Not yet" I sighed

Suddenly she came bursting in and sat in the chair that was part of the table we were sitting at

"S-s-sorry f-for being l-late" She said trying to catch her breath

"A-ah no, its okay!" Lili trying to wipe Maria's face

She took off Maria's glasses and blushed at her BEAUTIFUL appearence

"W-w-wow Miss Maria, your so BEAUTIFUL" She said admiring her

"U-uhh, n-no not really" She said looking at the floor

"Yes you are!" She said "Right big brother!"

"Y-y-y-yeah. . ." I said blushing to a crimson color

"W-w-we should j-just start" She said taking her textbook out

"I'll be back at 6:00 PM or in 2 hours" I said looking at her

"Okay" She said smiling like a beautiful pearl

"I-I'll g-g-go now!" I said BLUSHING EVEN MORE THAN I DID EARLIER

When I got out of the library and went in my room, I laid on my bed and thought about Maria when she without her glasses

"Argghhhhhh!" I covered my eyes and felt my cheeks go red

"WHats up dude?" Poland said as he entered the room

He is my roommate and is VERY annoying

"WHAT IS IT?!" I asked him as I threw my other pillow at his face

"Whoa, are you like,okay dude?" He asked me

"LIKE, no DUDE!" I said imitating him

"Then how come your face is all red?" He asked me

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him

"YESH!" He said jumping on his bed which was on the other side of the room

"What . . . What's that feeling in your chest when you see a certain somone?" I asked him while looking at the wall

"A feeling in you chest could only mean . . . -*smirk*- HOLY CHIZ! THAT MEANS YOUR IN LOV" He said jumping to his feet

I felt my cheeks go even more red

"And who is this lucky lady, I may ask?" He said poking my VERY red cheeks

"M-" I was suddenly cut off by Liechtenstein who -for some reason- came in with a certain Filipina . . . without her glasses

"Onii-chan!" Lili came up to me and gave me a necklace

"W-whats this?" I asked her

"Miss Maria helped me!" She said huggning her

I looked over to see a shocked Poland looking at the Filipina

'_I know what you're thinking Poland, so don't even try to fake' _ I mentally said to him

"W-we should go back and study now" Maria said pulling on Lili's Shirt

When they left the room was DEAD silent

"that . . .THAT WAS PHILIPPINES!?" Poland asked me

"Y-yep" I said looking at him

"So that means . . . YOU LIKE HER!" Poland said pointing at me

"Y-y-y-yeah . . ." I said looking at the wall again

"JESUS! WHO IN THE WORLD EVER KNEW SHE COULD LOOK LIKE THAT?!" He said flopping on his bed

* * *

****Philippines'POV****

**- 2 hours and 15 minutes later- **

After 2 hours and 15 minutes of tutoring Lili and helping out in the library, I am finally going back to my room

When I opened the door, I saw a few boxes

"Hey Belarus, why are there so many-" I was then cut off by a hug from Elizabeta

"H-Hun-chan?!" She let me go

"W-why are you here?" I asked her

"She's our new roommate" Belarus said from our small kitchen

"WHat- w-why?!" I asked the Hungarian

"Because my roommate doesn't like other people" She said "And besides the principal is okay with it!"

"So now I'm here 24/7 to help you out with songwriting!" She said as Belarus came in

"Don't worry, she told me all about the whole band thing and I WON'T tell a soul" She said putting her hands up "I'll also be helping Hungary with the Broadcasting club"

"Thats good" I sighed in relief

"So" I said sitting on the couch "All I need to do is write a song . . . Bwisit"_ (Bwisit - What you say when your frustrated) _

"W-whats wrong?" Hungary asked me

"Its just that -*sigh*- I don't know how to write a song" I sighed as I grabbed a pencil and lined paper

"Well . . . When your writing a song, you need to put a Chorus, a Bridge and your heart in it" Belarus said as she took a sip from her tea

"My heart?" I asked her

"Yep" Hungary agreed "You have to write a song from the bottom of your heart"

". . . Oh, I see" I said writing a few ideas down

"Thank you!" I said smiling at them

"No, prob!" Hungary said unpacking the rest of her stuff

"Anytime" Belarus said helping her out

'_Maybe it won't be bad' _ I giggled to myself

* * *

**The song Piri-san was singing is called "Teardrops on my Guitar" because its one of the songs I like (I also changed it from 'Drew' to 'He' because like WHO'S DREW IN THIS BOOK?!)**

**And I'm kinda lost on what she should sing. . .**

**Should it be. . . **

**1) Since u Been Gone : Kelly Clarkson **

**2) Kissin u : Miranda Cosgrove **

**3) Brave :****Sara Bareilles**

**4) Freak the Freak out : Victoria Justice**

**These are like some of my favorite songs and I find them good because at first, she starts out quietly and then gets loud enough for the people in the lunch room to hear it **

**BTW I don't really KNOW how to write a song, but I do know that you need a bridge and a chorus **

**~Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3 - My Kryptonite

**I Still haven't chosen a song for the, to sing at the audition! D:**

**SO you can vote for any song that you like**

**A lot of cussing in this because of the Fangirling Singapore and the pissed off Belarus **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Hetalia -_-**

* * *

****Philippines'sPOV****

It was 1 week until the concert and I had just finished the song in my last class

Classes were over and we were meeting in the garden again

"MARIAAAAA~!" I saw Hungary and Belarus with the others

"What are you doing here?" I asked the two

"We're gonna help you!DUH!" Hungary said

"O-okay" I sweatdropped

"Did you finish the song?" Belarus asked me quietly

"Yep!" I said giving her the lyrics

"SO, where do we practice?" I asked them

"A-a-about t-that. . ." Little drops of sweat started to run down her face

"We could ask the principal if we could use the basement" Singa suggested

"We could!" Mei said jumping up

"But, first" Belarus started "We need instruments, a new wardrobe and some equipment"

"We have to do all those things first" She finished as we all went silent and sweatdropped (Except for Singapore)

"Belarus,Hungary go to this address" Singa said giving them a piece of paper "Tell the manager that I sent you guys"

"Okay!" Elizabeta said as she grabbed Belarus's hand as she walked away

"Vietnam go to the mall with Taiwan and get all of us a whole new wardrobe" She gave them a golden credit card and sent them off

"Piri" She poked me "Go to the basement and wait for me there"

"LETS GO!" Taiwan said as we all scrambled

* * *

****Vietnam'sPOV****

We dashed out of the school and into the school parking lot

I opened my car and drove to the mall

"We're here!" Mei said as she got out of the car

We went to all the stores possible and bought us some outfits that even we are a bit too embarrassed to wear

"I am TIRED!" Mei said as she sat on the table in Starbucks

"I'll get us some coffee" I said as I put the bags down

When I got in line I saw a man I LOVE. . . Thailand /

'_He looks so cute with his elephant' _ I sighed as I blushed

Yes people, I am a fangirl

I LOVEEEEE thier band

Just like Taiwan, Singapore and ESPECIALLY Piri-tan!

I ordered our coffee and went back to the table

"L-Lein! I-i-its them!" She whispered to me as she almost choked on her coffee

I turned and saw them at the table across us (Well, behind me anyways)

I mean I KNOW they go to the same school as us but, THEY ARE FREGGIN CUTE AND THEIR IN BAND!

Mei just laughed at me as I started to blush at my stupidity

* * *

****Singapore'sPOV****

I entered the principals office and asked her if we could use the basement

"Why?" She asked

"We are actually practicing on something" I said looking at her without any fear

"Hmm...You may" She said smiling as she gave me the keys

". . .Is the basement sound proof?" I asked her as I was playing with the keys

"No cameras either!" She said in her always cheerful mood

"o-okay" I said as I left

As I was walking I bumped into tall figure

"Oh I am so sorry!" He said as he helped me up

_Shit. . . It was my kryptonite. . . China_

He was my favorite in his band

"I-its okay…" I said as I blushed

". . . Your Singapore, right?" He asked me as he put his hand out

"Y-yeah" I said shyly

"My name is China, but you can call me Yao" He said as he took me hand and shook it

_HOLY SHIT! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND :DDDDDDD_

"Y-you can call me Singa" I said as I put my hand next to me

"You even have a cute name!" He said smiling brightly

_SHITTTTTTT! FANGIRL MOMENT!_

"I-I-I g-gotta g-go n-now" I said looking at the floor

"Okay! See ya!" He said hugging me

I practically died in his arms

_! #$ #$ $!$# $%!# # %$! HE IS HUGGGING MEEEEEEEEEE~!_

He let go,said goodbye again and left

_I WILL NEVER WASH THESE CLOTHES AGAIN! _I said blushing

* * *

****Philippines'sPOV****

I waited 10 minutes for Singapore to come, but she STILL wasn't here

I sighed and prayed for her to come

"S-s-sorry I was late" She said blushing

_. . . Blushing?. . .BLUSHING!?SINCE WHEN DID SHE EVER BLUSH?!_

"A-are y-you o-okay?!" I asked her

"W-well. . ." she said smiling

"WHAT?!" I asked her impatiently

". . .YAO HUGGED ME!" She said fangirling

_ Singa...fangirling_

It took me a 3 seconds to process what she said

"ARE YOU FANGIRLING?!" I asked her

"L-lets j-just g-go i-inside!" She said unlocking the door while blushing

_Holy Shit . . . Is she sick or something? _ I asked myself

When she opened the door the basement was dusty

"Achooo!" SInga said sneazing

"Its freakin dusty in here!" I said covering my nose

I looked at the corner at the room and saw a few cleaning supplies

_At least those are clean. . ._

"Here!" I said throwing a swifers duster at her

"Thanks" She said catching it

We then started cleaning the place

Luckily, the room was empty

Except for a single box filled with a few memento's

"What's this?" I asked as I picked up the box

"It looks special" Singapore said

The box was wooden with diamonds encrusted on it and was sealed with a golden lock

"Damn it. Its locked" I said disappointed

* * *

****Belarus'sPOV****

"FREAKIN LITHUANIA!" I said pissed off

"PLEASE?" he was asking me out on a date. . . AGAIN

"Why with her?!" Poland asked him

"Because I love her" He said hugging me

" . .ME" I said taking out my knife

"CAN YOU JUST PLEASE DRIVE THE DAMN CAR!?" Hun-chan said hitting all of our heads with her frying pan

"O-o-o-okay…" Lithuania said focusing on driving

"Hmmph!" Poland said pouting as he shot glares at me using the mirror

"DAMN IT POLAND, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKIN TAKE HIM!" I said taking out my knife

"FREAKIN BIT-" Poland was cut off by a wack by Hungary

"** SHUT UP !**" Hungary said emitting a dark aura

You see this all started when we we're asked to get the equipment

and since we can't drive, we asked Lithuania if he could drive us in his BIG truck to the address Singapore gave us (He was the first person we saw so Hun-chan asked him)

It was a 20 minute drive but, it felt more like a 20 minute ride in hell

When we got there, we did what we were supposed to do and get the equipment

Luckily, the equipment was covered so we couldn't see what it looked like because if Lithuania and Poland knew what we were gonna do with the instruments and shtuff, they'll start asking a LOT of questions

We left the place and went back to the school

Some of the workmen came with us to help move the stuff

When we finished moving the stuff to the basement (No one was in the hallways), Mei and Lien showed up just in time

"Sorry we're late!" They said running in "We decided too buy clothes for Belarus and Hungary"

"Jesus, what did you buy?" I asked them as i looked at the bags

"Oh you know, really awesome outfits for the talent show" Mei said smiling

"You sound like Prussia" I said "-*SMIRK*- Isn't that RIGHT Hungary?"

"Shut up!" She said blushing

"Then why are you blushing?" I teased

"I-I'm not!" She said blushing even harder

"Hahaha! Its true! Look at yourself!" Lien said grabbing a mirror and putting it in front of her face

"MEANIES!" She pouted

"Let's just get everything ready for tomorrow's practice!" Singapore chuckled

"OKAY!" We all said in unison

* * *

**Sorry if there's not much in this chapter, I got lazy =_="**

**EDIT:**

**I am sorry I cannot put the links for their outfits in so just type in this:**

**www. themed clothes. wordpress. com ****(Ignore the spaces)**

**That will lead you to their outfits and my other clothes I made on POLYVORE**

**~MagiPop **


	4. Chapter 4 - Practicing

**DISCLAMIER: I will NEVER own Hetalia -_-**

**Sorry for the late update and stuff (I blame Middle School and shtuff)**

**I WILL update ALL my other chapters somtime, this week**

* * *

****Piri'sPOV****

**-3 more days until the concert!-**

"Okay!" I said as I finished setting up the equipment of our instruments

"This place BETTER be soundproof" she muttered

Today was the FIRST day of practice (and we're trying out the masks)

Liz (Hungary) was busy advertising the Talent Show, So Natalia had to do the voice changing stuff (Did you know that she was REALLY good at it?)

"Ready?" Natalia asked us

"Yep!" We said happily

"3...2...1" Vietnam said starting

* * *

**Freak The Freak Out **(A/N: By Victoria Justice)

**[Philippines]**

_Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up the door, easy less, easy more_

_When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?_

_Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go_

_Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said_

_Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you but you never even knew_

_So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?_

**[Singapore]**

_Hear me, can you hear me?_

**[Philippines]**

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Patience running thin, running thin, come again_

_Tell me what I get opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?_

_Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?_

_And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know_

_What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be_

_Tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

**[Taiwan]**

_Can you hear me?_

**[Philippines]**

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_I scream your name but you never listen_

_No, you never listen but you never listen..._

* * *

The music ended and everyone -But me- stood there in shock looking at me

"Umm... anything wrong?" I asked them feeling uncomfortable

"PIRI!" They all said in shock

"DID I DO SOMETHING?!" I asked nervously

"OF COURSE NOT" They all said again

"L-lets j-just p-practice some more, 'kay?" I suggested

They all stopped staring and got back to work "3...2...1"

* * *

****Japan'sPOV****

**-2 Days Until The Show**

They guys and I were getting readyfor the talent show that was in 2 days

"You done yet?" Hong Kong asked N. Korea, who was currently playing with the instruments that he wasn't allowed to play with (and we were supposed to set up by now)

"Yeah, yeah!" The ADHD asian said putting down the guitar and walking away

"Finally!" Yao(China) said with relief

Suddenly, Natalia(Belarus) and Liz(Hungary) came running onto the stage and told us about the band their helping to produce

"Who are they?" Kaoru(Hong Kong) asked

"Here" Liz said giving Kaoru a piece of paper

"...The Masked Silhouettes" Kasem read the peper

"But,what country are they?" I asked

The 2 girls exchanged looks and looked I back at us "They'd like to keep THAT a secret" Natalia answered

"So their gonna be under our names" Liz said

"Why?" Yao asked

"Because they can, idiot" Natalia said smacking his head

The 2 girls left the stage and left US with only their bands name and their phone numbers

"Are you sure we should let them perform?" Kaoru asked

we all looked at each other before Yao answered "Just give them a chance"

"Ana~, I bet their gonna be great " Kasem said happily

"I hope so" Kaoru muttered

* * *

****Piri'sPOV****

**-1 More Day Until The Show-**

I sat on the bench practicing the guitar

"Hey" Japan said softly, making me jump

"H-h-hey" I said nervously chuckling

He looked at me and smiled... then he looked at my guitar, which made him look confused

"U-u-uh, I-I-I g-go t-to g-go!" I said running away

****Japan'sPOV****

_That guitar... The song that was sung in the... what? _I thought to myself

I could still remeber the song I heard from the music room

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my_ guitar  
**

Those lines kept on replaying in my mind

_Who is 'He'? _ I asked creasing my forehead

I sighed and walked beck to my dorm room, frusterated

* * *

**NYAH! This was kind of short and YES! You guys are gonna have to wait for da next chappie! XP**

**BTW, I wanna have Belarus find love in this book (Not Russia's love though), SO should I do : Belarus x Norway _or_ Belarus x Germany**

**Yeah... those are WEIRD couples :)**

**Anyways... I'll TRY to upload the next chapter ASAP and my other one**

**BYE!**

**~ MagiPop **


End file.
